My Happy Ending
by cruel shiva
Summary: Forbidden Game- Takes place one year after the end of the trilogy. Tom has broken up with Jenny and she's not taking it so well. On top of that her friends are keeping things from her. Songfic to Avril Lavigne's My Happy Ending.


Hey! This is my second songfic! It uses the lyrics from the song "My Happy Ending" by Avril Lavigne. I'm not a big fan of Avril's first CD but I love her second one. I hope you like the match-up of this song with the story I tell as much as I do.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the book series: The Forbidden Game and I do not own the song "My Happy Ending" by Avril Lavigne.

**

* * *

**

So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

"I'm sorry Jenny, it just won't work," said the voice on the other side of the phone conversation.

"Why Tom? Was it something I did? Please tell me? Last time you left I couldn't stand it! Please tell me!" pleaded a falling apart Jenny.

"I'm sorry Jenny. Maybe I'll see you at school. _Click_"

Jenny hung up the phone. This was a joke right? That's it! It is a joke and on Monday when she goes to school they will all laugh it off. But what if Tom was serious? What if this time we don't make up? A pool of tears gathered in her eyes and spilled over. Sobs escaped her mouth disregarding her attempt to stop it. She hid her face in her hands and sank into the chair beside her.**  
  
Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread**

Jenny walked to her locker and pulled it open angrily. Where were they? They usually met in front of the school every day. When she opened the locker door notes flew out. There must have been at least ten of them. They all had her name on the envelope. She looked around and then started ripping them open and reading.

They were letters from all of Tom's friends and from new girl named Jorden. None of them said anything important except for "Jorden's". Her letter was thanking Jenny for taking the "break-up" so well. And that now she could get together with Tom, of whom Jenny had supposedly been hogging.

Jenny growled and put them in her pocket. She would be sure to show these to Dee, Audrey, Summer, Michael and Zach. She went through her first class without doing anything. Her next classes she **just** got through.

At lunch she went to their normal meeting spot to find her friends there, without Tom. They smiled at Jenny as she sat with them. But she knew them long enough to see that their smiles were fake. She gave them her fake smile and handed Dee the notes she had gotten in her locker. She read them over and passed them along.

"Did you guys know about this?"

Their eyes went to the floor.

"You knew he was going to break up with me and you didn't tell me!? And let me guess… he's only going to hang out with you guys when I'm not around. WHEN DID YOU GUYS PLAN ON TELLING ME THAT YOU KNEW!?" Jenny yelled. She was more in shock than angry.

"Well to tell you the truth Jenny," Michael began, "He hasn't been hanging out with us at all." He gave a small laugh. Normally Jenny would laugh at this too, but she wasn't in the mood for laughing. She glared at him and shook her head.

  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

Jenny was packing her bag with her books when Tom stopped by her locker. She refused to look at him. She zipped her bag and closed her locker. Tom grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. She looked into his eyes, and he looked into hers.

"Listen, Jenny," Tom began. He put a huge grin, "What I said on the phone wasn't a joke. So, don't think it was."

"Don't worry, I already knew that it wasn't a joke," she said and pushed Tom away right into the lockers. She smirked at him and said, "Good-bye, Tommy."

  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Jenny closed the door behind her and wiped away the hot liquid produced by her eyes. Jenny dropped her bag on the floor and ran to her room. She kept the lights off and closed her door. She lay on her bed staring around unseeing, thinking. She remembered so many nights in this room, feeling eyes upon her. Watching over her, making her feel safe and wanted for as long as she could remember.

That is, until Julian died saving them from the Shadowmen. She thought that after that day everything would be as it was before. She thought that she and Tom would be together just like they had always said they would be and that life would be simpler. They would lead lives almost the same as everyone else. She was wrong. Everything was falling apart despite her effort to stop it.

But now everyone had turned on her. The one person she thought would never leave her side again was the first. Now the rest of her friends were keeping things from her.

  
You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do

Jenny walked to her locker miserably to find some of Tom's friends, who he had accumulated after they had played Julian's games, hanging around it. When she approached them they all looked at her and laughed at a silent joke. They stepped away from her locker so she could get in. She heard them laugh and one of them came over and closed her locker.

She turned slowly and gave a tall boy a stony glare. He grinned wildly back at her. Now that she had her books, she turned her back to him. He grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her back. He put his mouth by her ear.

"Jorden would like to talk to you tomorrow at lunch…"

  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be  
  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Jenny woke up as miserable as she had fallen asleep. She went into the washroom and splashed her face with water. Why was she so tired? She looked over at the clock on her night table which said that it only 2:00 in the morning.

She stood in the corner of her room staring at her bed and wondering what might have happened if Julian hadn't given up his life to save them. Or what might have happened if she had decided to go with Julian instead of staying with everything she knew. Well that is, what she thought she had known.

  
It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

It was lunchtime so Jenny put her books in her locker and went outside. She wasn't at all hungry so she just sat under an oak tree thinking. She was deep in thought when a shadow fell over her. Jenny looked up to see a girl with shoulder-length red hair. She had forgotten that Jorden had wanted to "talk" to her at lunch. Jorden grinned at her and Jenny gave her a smile back.

"So, are you trying to hide from me Jenny?"

"No, I just forgot Jorden," Jenny replied smiling sweetly. Jorden's smile turned to a frown.

"So what did you want to talk about, Jorden?"

Jorden let out an evil giggle, "I saw you looking at Tom the other day and I just wanted to clear up anything you were wondering about."

"I'm not wondering about anything…what do you think I might not know?"

"Well, I just want you to know that Tom is mine now. Don't even think his name. If I ever hear that you said his name I will take out your tongue so that you can't say it again."

Jenny just smiled at her, "I don't think I even want to think about anything that you're associated with."

  
  
He was everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

Jenny stood in front of the door that had brought them to the Shadowmens' world just a year ago. She ran her hand down the door that they had used their blood to trace the markings on. What would happen if she opened the door and went in? Would she end up with her grandfather and Julian? Probably not, it was a crazy thought. Why had she even thought to open the door.

Her grandfather had given his life for her when she had broken the seal on it when she was younger. She couldn't let his sacrifice go to nothing could she? No. She went upstairs and opened the front door to her grandfather's house and stepped out. But she stopped and a hot tear ran down her cheek. She sat in the doorway crying.

She looked at her hand and saw blood on it. Her nose had started bleeding, just like it had every night when she lay in bed staring at the ceiling. She stood up and walked back into the house, never taking her eyes off of the blood on her hand.

Jenny walked down the stairs to the basement and looked at the door.

"This is all your fault Tom. Couldn't even say it to my face…" Jenny laughed hysterically. "What would you say if I didn't come to school tomorrow, or the day after that? Would you care? Of course you would, and that's why I won't come to school ever again."

Jenny ran her fingers along the markings that had been there before and uttered something and the door opened. She smiled as she saw nothing but darkness.

"Julian, I'm coming..."  
****

**You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending  
  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**

* * *

Well that's it. When I started writing it I didn't intend on it to end in her killing herself, but that's where it went. Hope you guys liked it, considering how long it took for me to write it. Please R&R, it doesn't matter what you say. I laugh at flames so please humor me if you can't think of anything to say either to improve my writing or just a compliment. I don't take offense so no worries.


End file.
